At Midnight
by Yahiko
Summary: At midnight, things unknown about people come to light...Subaru, sarcastic? SeiXSu and Kamui obsessing over Fuuma


AN - Hey guys, this is my first X fic, it's a Seishirou x Subaru one, but it has some Kamui obsessing-over-Fuuma bits. It's got romance (WAFFiness) and angst (a little). Since I never write this genre (I'm a humorous writer) you can expect sarcasm, and lots off it. Anyways, X © CLAMP. Plot © Yahiko. Oh and I've never seen X anime or manga, so excuse mistakes. I am also beta reader less.

At Midnight

By Yahiko

"Subaru san?" a voice came out of the darkness,

"Are you awake?"

What a stupid question, I mean, what would I say? Without being sarcastic, isn't 'yes' the only answer one can give? Unless, one can hold a perfectly normal conversation while asleep. I debated upon being sarcastic or not, but seeing that Kamui has never seen me pull a joke, I don't want him to die of horror at the concept. Plus the kid has been put through enough crap without me making him pass out due to my mundane sense of humor. 

"…yes," I'm too damn kind for my own good. Oh well, too late now.

"Can I ask you something?" I can guess it's about Fuuma, the kid never shuts up about him…That bastard poked my freaking eye out, it's kinda hard to give love advice to a person who's object of affection popped my eye out. OK, so it was my Wish, I plead insanity. Heck, I've been insane all my life; I still shudder at the clothes I was forced into as a teen. Thanks to that, I don't touch anything in color with a bargepole.

"Yes…" I'm a man of many words. I can hear Kamui shuffle closer, I can also hear Sorata snoring…Gotta tell him in the morning.

"Well, it's about Fuuma," as per usual, can't the kid go somewhere else for love advice? I mean, if you take a look at my love life (or my slightly *cough* twisted love life), one can see _that I am not the person to talk to._ (Thank you Seishirou, my bastard of a lover)

"What about him?" three words, record. I can just make out Kamui's violet eyes in the dim light. Those eyes are creepy, nevertheless, very pretty. However, they are easy to read. Uh huh, chapter 12, 'The Midnight Talk Scene'. Great.

"Well, uh (stall) I uh (stall)…well you see…" the End of the World is going to come and go before Kamui's done…Must stay awake though, even I know it's rude to fall asleep whilst someone is spilling their heart and soul out to you.

"I…have…uh…I mean," I sigh (inwardly) and decide to be kind, going at this rate, I'll be an old, old man before this conversation goes anywhere.

"You still have a thing for Monou san?" Oh wow, by the expression on his face, you'd think I'd murdered someone right in front of him. (Opps, Fuuma's already gone and done that, my bad.)

"Y-yeah..." Hey kid, you're not the only one with a crazy (insane, cracked, psychotic, delusional) boyfriend, here's a membership card. He's looking at his feet, even though I can't see it, I can tell he's blushing. Quick, I need something to say…Apart from, 'Bad choice in a love interest kid, on the account of, well, you gotta kill him.' I think that's a bit _too _harsh.

"I apologize Shirou kun, but there is nothing I can do or say that will help you. Gomen." 

There must be mice nesting at his feet, he's son interested at staring at them.

"Of course," his voice is choked up a little, I can imagine his eyes are glazed with tears…Makes him sound like a cherry.

"You should ask Sorata about that, he's more successful than me," I think, he's had no luck with Arashi so far. I can tell Kamui is thinking the same thing. He sighs, poor kid. He's a screwed up as me. Hey as that statement goes, life's a bitch. And this one's a doozy. 

"Arigato," he leaves. I sigh and flump back onto the bed, I can see stars outside my window. I can see the North Star. An echoing sense of loss and pain flood my body, it almost hurts. I sigh again. Not a good habit to pick up, smoking's bad enough. Need to kick that habit. However, being the obsessive idiot I am, that's not going to happen any time soon. Great, now I'm too awake to sleep, and I refuse to count damn sheep. Now I'm stuck with a brain that happens to think too damn much and too damn deep. Must refrain from thinking…It's not working, heck I'll let it wander. My gaze focuses on the white ceiling stained navy by the night.

BARK

…Damn dog…

I close my eyes…

"Subaru kun,"

My heart leaps and my eyes snap open, Seishirou san. A weight on my bed, I freeze. I can feel my heart fluttering in my chest. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! Screw the Preordained day, I'm going to die of a cardiac arrest tonight.

"Seishirou san," I hiss, "What are you…" I stop, HE'S LYING DOWN. OK, it's official, someone, _something, _has taken Sakurazuka Seishirou and replaced him with an…affectionate guy. Someone pinch me.

"Seishirou san, don't make me repeat myself," completely forgetting that I had failed to complete the sentence in the first place.

"Spontaneous Subaru kun," I close my eyes and lean into him, he smells of Sakura and faintly of blood. I'm shameless.

"Oh," my intelligence response.

He places his arms around me and pulls me closer, I place my head underneath his chin. I can feel him run his hand through my hair, it's a pleasant feeling. I relax and feel Seishirou kiss my forehead. I fall asleep and have no nightmares.

When I awake in the morning he's gone, but what can you expect? His scent is still there and as I run my hand over where he slept I let an idiotic grin grace my face as I realize it's still warm.

FINIS

Short and sweet, ne? R&R onegai shimasu!!


End file.
